Un Petit Coin de France
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Un Petit Coin de France is a coffee shop that opened in the Upper East Side. Everytime Kurt wanders in, he has the best cup of coffee he's ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Categories: M/M, Mentions of F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 6068 more or less**

**Relationship: Mentions of Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick, Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Sebastian Smythe, Dalton Wablers, Jeff, Nick, OCs**

**Summary: Well, Un Petit Coin de France is a new coffee shop in the Upper East Side.**

**A/N:** Okay, this is in the verse of the In their own World. This is 4 years before the time of that fic.:) I should have posted this before that but anywaaaay.

**+3 Years Ago+**

" Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya." Sebastian turned around like he did during sectionals and everyone there began to squeal and clap. The Warblers turned around and followed Sebastian's lead. "Come on and let me sneak you out. And have a celebration, a celebration. The music up the windows down." The routine was exactly like their number during sectionals but they didn't wear their uniforms but summer clothes. Sebastian was in a regular white shirt that slightly clung on him. He wore green cargos that fit him perfectly, his footwear was vans that were plain white. He had sunglasses on and his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Sebastian stepped in front and everyone cheered louder. He soaked up the attention. "Yeah, we'll be doing what we do." He looked over to his mother and she was grinning, she looked so proud and warmth spread in his chest. "Just pretending that we're cool. And we know it too (know it too). Yeah, we'll keep doing what we pretending that we're cool so tonight." Sebastian smiled at the crowd before following the other warblers to the back.

Sebastian drew back a little before breaking into run and jumping over the person in front of him. "Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun." He landed on his feet and briskly walked towards the right side. "I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love." He swayed his hips and men and women alike swooned. He knew how much they loved it. "And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some. And live while we're young. Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh oh oh And live while we're young. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some, And live while were young." The Warblers assumed their first position and stood there, waiting for Sebastian to start singing the second verse.

Sebastian draped an arm over the shoulders of the Warbler next to him and smiled. He looked like he was talking to him while he sang. "Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never." He removed his arm and much like earlier, the Warblers let him stepped a few steps forward before stepping up behind him. "Don't over-think just let it go." The warblers formed a triangle and moved together. They were known for their synchronisation. They didn't disappoint. "And if we get together, yeah get together. Don't let the pictures leave your phone. Oh oh."

Sebastian looked at the direction of his mother and she was smiling at him but she was getting busy. "Yeah, we'll be doing what we pretending that we're cool so tonight. Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun." The Warblers formed to rows in front and started dancing. "I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight lets get some, and live while we're young. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." The Warblers beside him paired up and started to spin their partners. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Wanna live while we're young. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young!" Sebastian stepped backwards and let the pairs move in front of him. All still in synced and he hoped that the future Warblers will maintain this, because this worked for them.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed a hat before stepping forward again. He adjusted his hat whle singing the bridge. "And girl, you and I, we're about to make some memories tonight. I wanna live while we're young. We wanna live while we're young."

"Let's go," Sebastian gripped the side of his shade and removed them as he continued the line, throwing it in the air. "Çrazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun." They formed two columns and placed some distance between them. "I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for anyone." Some of the Warblers began to do stunts carefully. Sebastian took this moment to do a double somersault. "Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young. Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun. I know we only met but lets pretend it's love. And never, never, never stop for lets get some, and live while we're young!"

Sebastian was in the centre while the Warblers continued to dance. "Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young." He looked over to his mother and she was guiding a customer inside. A smile graced his face and he was happy for her. He looked back at the crowd and continued. "Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young. Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young."

"Tonight lets get some." The ending was a bit flashy. The Warblers grabbed a confetti gun and as Sebastian sang the last two lines they let it blow up. "And live while we're young!"

Rachel and Kurt walked in the streets of the Upper East Side of New York City as a form of bonding between the two. "Oh, look! A coffee shop just opened." Rachel said, looking at a poster on a lamp.

Kurt looked back at her and then at the poster. "Today's their opening." Kurt said as he read it as well. Rachel was then pulling him towards the direction of the coffee shop. "Quit it pulling." Kurt told her, as he pulled her closer. She walked back to his side, a thoughtful smile on her face. "What's with that smile?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing..." Rachel shook her head, leaning it on Kurt's shoulder as they walked. "So how are things between you and Blaine?" Rachel asked quietly. Hopefully, it wasn't a sore subject for her gay bestfriend. They haven't been able to talk, like really talk for the past few months. They were both busy for school and Kurt still had that internship at Vogue. "Are you two still talking?"

Kurt sighed heavily and shook his head. "We're fine." Kurt answered. "We're friends and I think we're going to stay that way." Kurt told her.

Rachel nodded but she had to admit that she wasn't happy with the news. But she let it go, Kurt didn't seem to be in a sharing mood. She stole a glance at him and she found that distant look in his eye. She knew he was still in love with Blaine, why was he being stubborn? She squeezed the hand she was holding, making Kurt look down at her. "You're spacing out on me, again."

Kurt smiled and shakes his head. "Sorry, just a bit tired." Right on cue, he yawned. "Why don't I get our coffee and you go on ahead to the Broadway?" Kurt asked. He was clearly not in the mood of the speech that Rachel was forming in her mind about Blaine and his relationship with him. He was ready to move on, Blaine will always have a place in his heart, he was his first love. "Save us seats?"

Rachel eyed her warily and sighed. "Are you sure you're okay to be wandering New York alone?" Rachel asked him. "You always space out."

Kurt nodded and squeezing her hand again. "I do not." Kurt said defensively. Rachel rolled her eyes fondly and sighed. She nodded and Kurt smiled. "I'll be there in 20 minutes, I guess? Hopefully there's no line."

"We're in New York, love." Rachel patted his cheek before turning on her heel. "Of course, there's a line."

Kurt giggled at that and walked in the direction of the coffee shop. Un Petit coin de France wasn't Petit because it was a huge shop. "Hi." He heard someone greet. He made a indignant sound, jumping slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's alright." Kurt smiled at the beautiful woman. She was slightly taller than him. Her eyes were...beautiful was an understatement. But it was a shade familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he saw it before. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was staring."

The woman just grinned at him and lead him inside. "Oh, don't worry about it." She gave him a flyer where the coffee shop's menu was printed on it. She looked around and frowned when she didn't see a free seat. "Oh, it seems we're full."

"It's okay. I was going to get it to Go." Kurt told her. "Umm, are you the owner?"

"Oui, oui." The woman said in French. "I'm Helena. I have to say that you have a beautiful taste for fashion."

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "Kurt." He extended his hand for her to shake and she gladly took it. "Thank you, your style is exceptionally beautiful as well but might I make a suggestion?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit rude.

The woman didn't seem phased. "Please." Helena said earnestly. "My son's gay but he has no clue about fashion whatsoever."

Kurt giggled and removed the earings the woman was wearing. He could feel her stiffen a bit but relax when he gave her earings back to her. "You don't need them to be too big." Kurt told her. "Try pearls or gems but don't use danggling ones, it distracts people from your face."

"I knew they were too much but my son said it was fine." Helena sighed, shrugging. She was obviously close to her son, it was cute in his opinion; and they accepted him for being homosexual. Although people weren't as close-minded as the people in the part were, there were still people who couldn't accept that their children are homosexuals. "Sorry, are you in a hurry?"

"A bit but I can spare a few minutes." He answered, glancing at his watch. "I can tell that this will be a success."

"Really?" Helena asked she looked really excited. "We have a few branches in other countries and this is the first time we will be infiltrating the American Market."

"You have a jam packed shop, ma'am." Kurt pointed out.

"Call me Helena please. I feel so old already having a 19 year old son." She chuckled, interrupting Kkurt. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"And you seemed to go all out on the opening. People look happy." Kurt smiled at her.

"So you think the band wasn't too much?" Helena asked.

"The choir?" Kurt asked, to be honest, he didn't pay attention but he didn't think it was too much so he shook his head. "It was enough to get the crowd's attention."

Helena smiled and pulled Kurt out of the line and took him behind the counter. "Just for that, I'll be the one making your order." She told him. "And I'm telling you, once you taste my cups of heaven, you won't be able to go back to starbucks or any of the coffee shops you go to and drink commoner's coffee."

The confidence of the woman infront of him was adorable and yet intimidating. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the declaration. "Let's see." Kurt said playfully. Helena grinned then asked what Kurt wanted. He ordered his normal caramel macchiato and a vanila macchiato for Rachel. She asked him to sit down on a stool behind the counter before proceeding to make the cups. She looked so trained in the kitchen that it made Kurt nervous that she was right.

"Okay, this is the Caramel Macchiato." Helena gave him the cup. He took it and blew it before bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip. He involuntarily moaned, closing his eyes. "Good?"

"Oh my gaga, Good is an understatement, Helena." Kurt said as he took another sip. "It's...I'm not really sure how to describe it b...bu...but it's amazing." He stammered.

Helena looked smug but with good reason. She then proceeded to making the other cup. "You should try the hot chocolate next."

"I'll be sure to, oh my, Helena. Where have you been all my life?" Kurt asked, his mood brightening by the cup of coffee.

Helena laughed and she handed him the other cup. "Well, I'm glad that I haven't lost the touch."

Kurt was humming happily when he glanced at his watch. "Oh Gaga, I'm going to be late!" Kurt jumped off the stool, luckily the drinks didn't spill.

Helena pouted. "Not before you meet my family." Helena insisted.

"Oh, I wish I could, maybe next time?" Kurt asked her. "I'll be coming back for this baby every day." Kurt joked.

Helena then grinned. "You better."

Kurt placed a 20 dollar bill on the counter before running out the shop and going to the Broadway to meet Rachel.

"Well, that was an exceptional performance." Sebastian's father told him, hugging him tight. Sebastian gladly hugged back. "Your friends should go inside and eat."

"Thanks dad." Sebastian said as he gestured for the Warblers to follow him inside. "Come on, Warblers. I think we have cake inside."

Sebastian's father shook his head fondly at his son. He was addicted to his wife's cakes.

**+present+**

Un Petit coin de France is one of the best coffee shops, if not the best coffee shop in New York. Kurt loved going there because it truly feels like a little piece of France. The past years has been magical for Kurt. He was able to attend NYADA; and thanks to Isabelle, he's been able to travel the world, pursuing a career in fashion. Almost everything fell into place. Rachel has been trying to set him up in a number of dates. But he didn't exactly enjoy them except maybe the dates with Blaine. Because at least Blaine knew what he liked and what he disliked. The other guys seemed to just to go what they liked and they expected the date's topic to revolve around them and their success in Broadway.

Un Petit coin de France opened about 3 years ago and Kurt was one of the café's first customers. The owner, Helena, is one of the sweetest women he's ever encountered in his life and she made the best coffees in the world as well. They called them heaven in cups or in his case, paradise in cups since he's an atheist. He couldn't believe that the woman was billionaire or a wife of one as she insisted. She was successful in her own right. She was really successful. Kurt was about to finish his designs and decided to do it in the shop. It's been a while since he spent time there. He missed the homey atmosphere. He entered the coffee shop to be greeted by a pair of arms enveloping him in a hug. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I can't believe it took you two weeks to get back here!" The woman hugging him scolded. It was unnerving that it made him feel like a child.

"Sorry Helena. I was a bit busy." Kurt patted her back. "But I missed you!"

"Are you free tonight? Let's go to dinner!" Helena told him.

Kurt was thinking of refusing but the thing with Helena was that you can't say no to the woman when she gave you the look. The look where that tells you, no...dares you to say no to her. He hasn't ever dared her without a good reason and he paid very dearly for it. "If I can finish the designs, I'll be delighted to join you." Kurt told her.

"Brilliant!" Helena hugged him again before leading towards his usual table. "The usual I presume? And a white macadamia delight?"

"You know me too well?" Kurt offered as he opened his pad then taking out his pencils. He watched as Helena scurried towards the bar and began to mix his drink. Rachel loved this coffee shop but after sometime she began to avoid the shop for some reason. He didn't really understand why but she always insisted that she got a bad cup from there and he couldn't believe because Helena was always the one who entertained him and made sure that his orders were correct. After a few minutes, Helena came back with his order. "Thank you, Helena."

"Well, hurry now." Helena told him. "My son and two of his friends will be here in two hours after their classes and we'll be on our way."

"Wh-" Before he could protest and tell her that he might pass, she turned on her heel and proceeded to entertain other customers. He sighed and looked at his designs. All that was left to do with the designs were finishing touches and he couldn't stretch that long. Helena knew that he worked fast and she won't believe him if he said that he wasn't finished yet because he told her just two weeks ago that he was beginning his 2nd to the last design. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad? Helena always said that her Elliot may be a bit naughty but he was a good kid. He sighed and began to place the finishing touches on his designs.

To Elliott: Mon Petit Duc, are you on your way?

From Elliott: **_Yes maman, Nick and Jeff are with me._**

To Elliott: Really? Tell them I said Hi!

From Elliott: **_You'll be seeing each other later._**

To Elliott: _I know but still! Tell them I said Hi!_

From Elliott: **_Okay, okay. I will. See you._**

To Elliott: _Thank you son. See you later. I love you!_

Sebastian smiled at his mother's text messages and shook his head fondly. Most people assumed that his parents were as vile and vindictive as he was but they were really the opposite. They were kind, supportive and nice people. They love him very much. "Hey Seb! I hope your mom has cheesecake ready for us." Jeff said, jumping slightly on his seat. Sebastian was a bit worried feeding the guy more sugar. He might literally jump off the walls. "Your mom makes the best cheesecake in the world."

"I think you should lay off the sugar." Sebastian told him, looking out the window. "You are way too hyper."

Jeff looked at Nick and pouted. "Am I!?" Jeff asked his boyfriend who glared at Sebastian. "Well?"

Nick shook his head. "Of course not." Nick told him. "You're perfect."

Sebastian coughed and said. "Whipped." Under his breath. Nick glared at him. "What?"

Jeff leaned closer to Nick. "Do you think your mom will let us serenade her customers?"

"Well, I think you'll do that even if she said no." Sebastian looked at his fingernails, he seemed so bored. "What song do you want to sing?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Well..." Jeff looked at Nick and smiled. Sebastian looked at them, one of his eyebrow arching. It seemed that they were having a conversation but it was stupid to assume that because their lips weren't moving, then again his parents were sometimes like that...

Nick and Jeff have been going out since their senior year in Dalton and he predicted that they wouldn't last a year but here they were 4 years later. "I think I want to do something that we did 5 years ago. You remember the duet that Blaine and Kurtie did?"

"Candles? Isn't that a bit... I don't know sad?" Nick asked. "The man who can't be moved?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked out the window again. One of the unwritten traditions that Nick and Jeff had with his mother was the serenades that they did. His mother loved it because they always manage to convince Sebastian into joining them. "I know! Way back into Love?"

"Really?" Sebastian scrunched up his nose and eyed them. "Can't you think of a song that wouldn't suck?"

Jeff pouted and glared at him. "Why don't you think of one then?" He challenged. But after a few moments of silence Jeff started suggesting songs again. "You and me by Lifehouse?"

"Hanging by a moment?" Nick asked.

"Why don't we just sing one of the songs that we used to do in the Warblers?" Sebastian asked.

"Stand? Glad you came? Or what was that song you sang to Blaine?" Jeff asked. Yeah, Sebastian was going to tell his mom to hide the cakes.

Kurt put the pencil down and sighed. He was done and he did a few extra designs. Helena stopped a few times checking up on him and she smiled when she caught him closing his sketch pad. "You can come to dinner?" Helena asked, she was practically jumping. It reminded him of Jeff.

Kurt nodded weakly. He was hoping that Helena won't be setting him up since she's also been ragging on him getting a boyfriend. "Yeah, but I have to drop these off before we go... Do you mind if I leave and..."

"Kurt, you are not leaving." Helena eyed him. '"You are going to join us for dinner." Helena said so sweetly. "We can drop that off later." Kurt loved the woman but she can be scary at times. Kurt did the only thing he could do, nod. Helena seemed pleased and she left him again.

Kurt glanced at his watch and sighed. It was almost 2 hours since he sat down and he was a bit excited and nervous in meeting Helena's son. He looked around wondering what he looked like. He would be attractive like Helena and Theodore, Helena's husband, of course. Intelligent, Witty and... He should stop thinking about what he should expect because he might be disappointed if Little Elliott were anything but what he expected. Kurt sighed and decided to turn on his iPod to listen to some music and read a book to pass the time.

After with what felt like hours, someone pulled off his earphones. He only managed to surpress a sound of surprise and he wasn't able to keep himself from visibly jumping. He heard a very familiar obnoxious laughter; he looked up to glare at the former Captain of the Warblers, Sebastian Smythe. "Well, if it isn't the princess of the No Directions." He smirked. "Finally got out of cow town."

Kurt was entranced. Sebastian Smythe was there, wearing glasses, looking like he just stepped out of a billboard but the comment made him snap back to reality. "If it isn't the meerkat of the Warblers?" He sneered. "Finally managed to crawl out of the hole you've dug yourself in?"

"Well, I must say that you look less like a Puerto Rican Pride Float." Sebastian told him. Kurt was stunned. Did Sebastian Smythe actually compliment him?

"Your CW Hair looks better now." Kurt said before he could stop himself. It was better than telling him that he looked fucking attractive in those glasses. "Still smells like Craig's list though."

"KURTIE!" He heard another familiar voice cry out. He looked up and was enveloped again in familiar arms. He looked at his side and found blonde hair in his sight.

"Jeff?" He asked, surprised. He looked up and saw Nick. "Nick?"

"Hey Kurt!" Nick said just as enthusiastic. Nick pulled Jeff off of Kurt and walked over to hug him as well. "We haven't heard from you since forever!"

"I…" Kurt was stunned silent. On a normal day, besides Rachel of course; He wouldn't run into people he knew back in Lima unless he planned on meeting with them but here were three guys he knew back then. Two of his favourite warblers and his most hated one. He blinked a few times before turning to Jeff. "Yeah, it's been forever! How have you been?"

"We've been great!" Jeff told him. "We're all in NYU! Where are you right now? Did the plan for NYADA go through?"

"It was a rocky start but yeah, I got in." Kurt told him. "I'm actually both in Broadway and in fashion." He stole a glance at Sebastian who was looking at him with a curious look. It was a bit unnerving.

"So you're designing pride float costumes now?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes. "Coming from someone who still wears hats with slacks."

"Touché." Sebastian smirked pulled a chair from the vacant table.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. Jeff and Nick sat down and stared at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at him, his eyebrow arched. "Well, for someone who claims to be at the second of their class, you sure are dumb then again you come from a public school." He sneered as he got comfortable. "Well, I'm taking a seat, if it isn't obvious."

Kurt's eyebrow twitched up. "Umm, who wants cake?" Jeff asked, trying to defuse the bomb that was about to blow up near him and Nick. He was slightly regretting turning Sebastian's attention towards Kurt. But wholly, he didn't because as scary as Kurt and Sebastian were, their banter was really entertaining to watch. "Kurtie, have you tried their cakes? Sebastian's mom makes the best cheesecake in the whole world!"

Kurt's mind stopped at Sebastian's mom. "What?" He asked. "Sebastian's mom?"

"Yeah! They own this shop!" Jeff informed him. "They make the best cakes and coffee. You should try the cups that Auntie makes!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait, wait. So you're saying that your mom is..."

"Bonjour Boys." Helena's sweet voice travelled to his ears. Kurt looked up and he inwardly groaned. Of all the boys or guys or men Helena's son could be, why did it have to be Meerkat face? "I see you've met Kurt!"

"Actually we know each from high school Auntie!" Jeff tells her enthusiastically.

"Really?" Helena asked, looking at Kurt. "You went to Dalton, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded weakly. "Just for a semester." He managed to say. How can Sebastian Smythe have two angelic and charming parents? "I transferred back to my old school after."

"Taking our lead soloist with him." Nick informed her. "His boyfriend. Oh yeah, how are things with you and Blaine?"

Kurt's brows furrowed and tried to think of an answer.

"Are we still going to serenade the customers?" Jeff asked, stirring the topic away from Kurt and Blaine. Jeff was one of the guys that Kurt confided in 3 years ago about their unfortunate break up.

Sebastian seemed to notice the sudden change of topic and shrugged. "I'm not in the mood. Are we ready to go?" He looked up at his mother. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, we can go in a minute. Let me help them finish the line." Helena patted his cheek before proceeding to the coffee bar.

"Huh, I used to think it was a different Kurt my mom kept talking about at home." Sebastian said as he leaned on the table. "Kurt is not exactly a rare name and NYADA would have had a number of Kurts in their program... I wasn't surprised though when I saw you here."

"You knew?" Kurt squeaked, making Sebastian laugh. Kurt cleared his throat. "You're really Little Elliott? This is not just a sick joke?"

Jeff pursed his lips, glancing at Nick. "Well, I can't say about little but I am Elliott." Sebastian smirked. Nick pursed his lips as well to keep from laughing at the meaning of Sebastian's words.

Kurt's eyebrow arched. He sensed a double meaning in Sebastian's words but paid no mind into it. "Really Smythe?" How can this crude, mean, sarcastic jerk be the son of Helena and Theodore? They were both so sweet, kind and... Ugh.

"So how are you and the hobbit?" Sebastian asked, remembering the unanswered question.

Kurt caught Jeff looking at him and he sighed. "As if you didn't know... We broke up."

"You… what?" Sebastian asked, he sounded incredulous. "Weren't you soulmates or something? Together forever and all that bullshit?"

"Well, obviously we're not." Kurt shrugged. He was over it. It's been. 4 years and Blaine now is a good friend. "Anyway, what's been up with you?" Kurt asked turning towards Jeff and Nick.

They seemed to be engaged in a conversation, Jeff and Nick were trying to let him jump in but Sebastian couldn't wrap his head around the revelation that the golden couple Klaine have broken up for 4 years. How can he have not heard about that? Shouldn't he have heard about that? Not that he'd be interested in Blaine anymore? "Why did you two break-up?"

Kurt stopped talking before he looked at Sebastian. He looked confused. He was about to respond, judging by how his mouth was formed into a sneer, with a snarky answer, Helena Smythe appeared. "I can't believe all of you knew each other. Isn't it a small world?" She asked, she sounded like a child. "Do you mind if we stopped by Kurt's apartment, Elliott?"

"Oh, it's fine Helena." Kurt told her. He didn't want these people to know where he lived. As much as he loved Niff, they could be handful. "I can carry it."

They all left the Cafe. They decided to walk towards the restaurant. Helena said something about walking good for the health and not being able to walk that much. Kurt couldn't help but notice Sebastian looking after his mother. Helena was a bit naïve when it came to the outside world. It was like she lived in a bubble. Sebastian guarded her.

They were all seated in the best table in the restaurant when the questions flooded. "So all of you were classmates?" Helena asked, looking at each of them. Kurt was sitting beside Jeff and Helena, right across Sebastian. He had that trademark smirk on his face. He was so attractive with the glasses and he just wanted to snatch them away and keep them so he can be reminded why he called him meerkat face.

"Oh, no." Kurt answered for all of them. "I'm a year older than them... I met Nick and Jeff when I joined the Warblers at Dalton and I met Sm-Sebastian the next year, when he transferred to Dalton and became the Captain of the Warblers."

"You met Blaine there again, yes?" Helena looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian's gaze flickered towards Kurt before turning to Helena. "Yeah."

"He had a boyfriend that time. He didn't introduce us, he promised that he will but he said that the boyfriend was really busy." Helena sighed. He looked at them. "He transferred to McKinley, I think?"

"Oh, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked. He knew that Blaine and Sebastian's family were friends but they didn't know that they were that close. Blaine's family wasn't one to flaunt their son's homosexuality.

Helena looked at him. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Well, maman, Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend at the time."

Helena's eyes widened and she looked at Kurt. "What? Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Helena asked him.

"You didn't ask!" Kurt answered him, he was quite thankful that he didn't stammer. "Besides...we weren't together when I went to your shop..."

"Oh." Helena nodded in understanding. She remembered a conversation they had a few years months back about relationships. "Well, let's see. Why don't we order?"

Once they ordered, everyone tried to catch up. Everything stopped when Sebastian and Kurt managed to start bantering and throwing insults at each other with a smile on their faces. Nick and Jeff scooted away from Kurt and Sebastian fearing that they'll start throwing food at each other.

"Guys..." Jeff started to say but was stopped by Nick.

"Just let them..." Nick hissed.

"Well, Vogue's standards are starting to go down the drain if they're actually sponsoring your designs." Sebastian said.

If they thought Kurt's eyebrow couldn't go higher, they were wrong. "Well, at least I haven't managed to sleep with every guy in New York." Kurt said before he could stop himself. He turned to Helena who seemed unphased.

"I don't think I've sleep with every guy in New York because if I did and that would include you, sweetheart." Sebastian smirked. "Unless you've walked on over to the other side and had a sex transplant."

Kurt made a sound out of frustration. He was ready to claw Sebastian's eyes out but he kept reminding himself that he wasn't a violent person and if he were, Sebastian Smythe was not worth it! "Glad to know that some men in this city still has some standards."

"Okay boys, put the claws away." Helena said calmly. Sebastian eyed her, she was enjoying this. She was actually enjoying this. Helena's eyes were twinkling with amusement and he hated that look. He looked at Kurt and he had to admit that the years were very kind to him. He looked, dare he say, fairer now than the last time he saw him. He mentally slapped himself before he could continue that train of thought. "Onto more delightful news... So Jeff, Nick what's new with both of you?" Helena turned to the pair of boys beside Sebastian and Kurt. "You boys need to hang out at the Coffee Shop more often!"

Dinner after that was almost peaceful except Sebastian and Kurt's frequent bantering when Kurt begins to talk. "You and Blaine really over?" Sebastian asked as they walked down the street. His mother, Jeff and Nick wanted to get some ice cream and both of them opted not to get any. Helena asked Sebastian to be a gentleman and walk Kurt home. Both of them said no at first but after a few moments under Helena's look they both agreed.

Kurt sighed heavily before nodding. "Yes, for the past four years. We've been over. I can't believe you didn't heard about it when both of you were in Ohio." Kurt answered.

"He didn't mention it when he came over to Dalton when Clarington stole the National's trophy." Sebastian shrugged. Kurt looked at him. "He gave it back."

"I heard you weren't the Captain of the Warblers in your last year." Kurt said. They were actually having a conversation that didn't include insults.

"Yeah… it seemed boring if I couldn't bully or blackmail anyone." Sebastian shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes. There was an amusement lacing Sebastian's voice. "Right, so why'd you break up?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's not my place to say." Kurt told him. Sebastian looked at him and rolled his eyes. After that, they good-naturedly insulted each other until they reached Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He was surprised when Sebastian followed him up. "Where are you going?"

"Maman said to walk you to your apartment. What does it look like I'm doing?" Sebastian asked, giving him a pointed look. Kurt placed a hand on his chest and shook his head. "They're going to ask where you lived and I'm going to die if I can't show them. They'll think I ditched you."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously before sighing and removing his hand from Sebastian's chest. Sebastian massaged the part where Kurt's hand was and followed him up. Kurt was muttering under his breath and Sebastian strained to make out the words but sadly he still didn't understand any of it. "Hey, Meerkat, pay attention on where you're going." Kurt snappped when Sebastian bumped into him. Kurt turned around and found Sebastian smirking at him. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "This is me." Kurt managed to say.

Why the hell did he have to wear glasses? No, that wasn't the point. Why the hell did he have to be attractive in them? "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to open the door?"

That shifted Kurt's attention. His eyebrow arched and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not staring at you." Kurt said as he looked at his keys, looking for the right one.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I just grew a great dislike for glasses." Kurt smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned his side against the near wall.

Sebastian's mirrored the same action. "That the best you got, Princess?" Sebastian asked. "You're slipping."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to feel the key in his hand. "I'm just tired." He found the right one and he pushed himself off the wall and unlocked the door. "Resisting the urge to barf the whole evening from inhaling your scent is tiring." He turned the knob and entered the apartment. "Good night Sebastian." With that he closed the door, ending the night with the Smythes and Niff.

**Meanwhile….**

"Well, boys…" Helena sat down opposite of the couple. "What can you tell me about Kurt and my Elliott?"

**+Finish+**

**A/N: **1st, Sebastian's second name here is Elliott. 2nd is that Sebastian didn't know about Kurt and Blaine's break-up. 3rd is that Sebastian is still the same age as Kurt but a year lower than him. 4th is that this is a one shot for now. I'm sorry if there were grammatical errors, lapses and wrong spellings, I haven't edited it yet. Anyway, leave some reviews? Thank you!:)

Last, Theodore is the name of Sebastian's father.

Mon Petit Duc means My Little Duke.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T**

**Categories: M/M, Mentions of F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 4770 more or less**

**Relationship: Mentions of Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/OC**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, OCs, Blaine Anderson, Mentions of Isabel Writ**

**A/N: **Okay, this is Chapter 2. Tell me what you think? Thank you!:)

It was almost midnight and Kurt was still wandering around the streets of New York; if it would have been any other normal day, he would have been in bed already or at his desk doing his school work or designs. He wouldn't be walking aimlessly in the freaking cold of the night. But unfortunately, it wasn't a normal day. His routine was relaxing but right now it wouldn't allow him to think about what happened during the day if he stayed at their apartment, he wouldn't be able to come up with a good decision… Not only would Rachel have been there with her nagging and her unsolicited opinions, he wouldn't be able to think clearly with Blaine there as well. He was staying at their apartment for the night, he wasn't sure why but that was what Rachel told him earlier that day. Kurt loved both of them but when his decision concerns Blaine and it will somehow Rachel as well, he needed time away so he could make a choice that he knew he could live with happily.

It was supposed to be a normal day. It shouldn't be like the one he had a week ago where he met Nick, Jeff and Sebastian at his favourite coffee shop. No, they met at Sebastian's mother's coffee shop. He still couldn't get over the fact that the son that Helena has been gushing about was Sebastian Smythe. Kurt shook his head and looked up at the sky.

Isabel wasn't supposed to participate in Blaine's surprise date or celebration or whatever. It was the first time that Blaine and Kurt went out for dinner. They often call it their friendly date when they do decide to get together for dinner, lunch or breakfast. But there wasn't friendly in what happened tonight. Their friendly… what the hell, it was a date. _It was a freaking date, Hummel._ He thought scornfully. Their 'date' (Kurt thought grudgingly) was a disaster or was it only in his eyes? Maybe he just thought that because he didn't like what happened during the said date and he didn't like how it ended.

Kurt was supposed to have a day off but Isabel asked him to come in as a favour to help her with the website but when he was already in the middle of doing the task, he realised that Isabel would have been able to do this in an hour. He let it go at first but Rachel and Blaine kept asking him where he was and what time he'll be coming back to the apartment. Another slip up was a text message mistakenly sent by Rachel. Kurt appeared in Isabel's office and made her spill the beans. She looked at him guiltily and he basically ran out of there after completing his task. He headed back to their apartment and he was stunned at the site that greeted him.

**+2 hours ago+**

Kurt entered the apartment was stunned to see rose petals scattered on the floor and Blaine Anderson standing in the living room with a bouquet of snow drops in his hands. "Oh my god, Blaine."

"You're home early." Blaine grinned at him and he took big strides and instantly he was in front of Kurt. "Surprised?"

_Surprised is an understatement. _Kurt thought but he nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Rachel that you were able to submit your first batch of designs last week." Blaine gave him the bouquet of Snow drops and led him to the living room. "I… I was hoping we could celebrate?"

Who would be able to say no to Blaine with his puppy dog eyes? Kurt tried to smile but he was almost sure that it turned out to be a grimace. "Uhh, where were you planning to have dinner?"

"Oh, I made a reservation." Blaine told him. He told Blaine that he had to freshen up first.

Dinner was anything but comfortable for Kurt that is. Blaine didn't seem to notice Kurt's discomfort because he seemed to be nervous. Kurt tried to shift the conversation whenever he sensed that the conversation was starting to stir towards the dreaded subject of them. He was starting to regret his decision in coming back to their apartment earlier. When they got to the main course, things were starting to lighten. Blaine let Kurt stir the conversation and as the entrées started to go to and from their table, Kurt relaxed and started to think that Blaine didn't have the balls to open it up but when dessert came things started to go downhill; Blaine didn't let Kurt change the subject so easily, no, he didn't let Kurt change the subject at all. "Kurt..." He reached on top of the table to hold Kurt's hand and Kurt could only stiffen at the touch. Blaine didn't seem to have noticed. "I love you."

"Blaine." Kurt squeezed his hand trying to tell him to stop that seemed to have an opposite effect. He inwardly groaned.

"You don't know how much I regretted that moment." Blaine told him. "I regret hurting you and I wish so much that I didn't do it."

Kurt knew this, Kurt knew it because Blaine often told him whenever he got drunk. Kurt didn't want to hear it but he had to because if he walked out now, it'll embarrass Blaine then their friendship won't be salvageable. He would have ruined for both of them.

"I... We always told each other that we'll be together forever. That we're soulmates." Blaine looked at him, smile on his face. There were tears in his eyes and Kurt felt like he was killing Blaine for making him believe that he still loved him. "I... Still believe that." He stood up and proceeded to the piano of the restaurant. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Blaine said as he adjusted the microphone. He sat down and started to play the intro of the song. Kurt touched his necklace and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes and he could feel himself grow smaller in his mind. "I'm Blaine Anderson." He introduced himself and everyone just smiled. There were some who's facial expression said that they didn't give a fuck.

Blaine cleared his throat and looked up to gaze at Kurt. "I was thinking of what song to sing to the love of my life." He whispered to the microphone. "I wanted to sing Teenage Dream because that was the song that I sang when I met the love of my life but I think I tarnished that song with my last performance of it. So I chose this song because I want to tell you, Kurt Hummel that no matter what happens... I will always love you and it will never ever change. This is Seasons may change by Jesse McCartney."

He closed his eyes and Kurt closed his as well. The ring on his neck was starting to weigh down on him. "Let me take your coat. Let's sit down and talk. I already heard the news. Plus, your papa told me, too." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the change of lyric. He opened his eyes and watched Blaine, his fingers still touching the pendant of the necklace. "I know it's complicated. Work got you all frustrated; But, don't trip you got me. And we'll get through it, baby."

Blaine now opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt. "I'm in it for the long run. (Even if we' strugglin')." Kurt tightened his hold on the pendant. He wanted to put a stop to the performance but he couldn't bring himself to stand up and walk over to Blaine to hug him to stop. "Every day (we gon' be hustlin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin') together."

Blaine took a deep breath and repeated the verse. "I'm in it for the long run (Even if we strugglin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin') together."

Kurt was stunned in to his place. He wanted to move. He desperately wanted to but someone seemed to have shot him with a paralysing potion. "Even though I know seasons will change... But, my love will stay the same put that on everything, oh yeah. 'Cause if the world's fallin' apart. You still gon' have my heart." Kurt's mind couldn't help but add. _But you don't have mine. _Tears manage to fall on his cheeks and he didn't know why he was crying. "Put that everything, nothin's gonna change."

Kurt realised that he was gripping his pendant and he looked down at it. It was a ring that was 4 years old. He used to wear on his ring finger but removed it when they broke up. It was the same ring that he and Blaine bought a day before he left for New York. A symbol of their love, fidelity and loyalty to one another. He made it a habit of wearing it around his neck even after he got over Blaine and their relationship because it was a safety blanket. It felt safe because somehow, it reminded him that he could still come home to Lima. It wasn't because it was his and Blaine's. "Oooh, said nothin's gonna change

Oooh, my love will never change."

"(Your rent is due) Don't you worry, baby." Kurt closed his eyes and hopefully he'll be able to get through to it. "Y'know I got you, baby. All you gotta do is stay strong. Yeah."

Kurt sighed and he could hear Blaine's voice breaking. He remembered the night at Callbacks, he recalled the expression that Blaine had on his face during that performance, he remembered how emotional he got singing Teenage Dream. "I'ma hold you down, never leave you." Kurt took deep breaths. He knew in his heart what he wanted and it wasn't this but could his heart take hurting Blaine? No matter what happened between them, Blaine was still his best friend. "Baby, if it's mine, then it's your's too."

What if he asked for time? Would his love for Blaine come back? But making Blaine wait again is unreasonable and just cruel. "Whatever I gotta do, to get us through... the long run (Even if we strugglin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin'), every day (we gon' be hustlin') together." He can't make himself fall in love with a person. "I'm in it for the long run (Even if we strugglin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin'). Every day (we gon' be hustlin') together."

Kurt covered his lips with his fingers and he didn't know how to do any of it. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. He opened his eyes and accidentally held Blaine's gaze. He wanted to repeat the words again.

"Even though I know, seasons will change..." Blaine broke the connection, opting to look at the keys of the piano. He wondered what Blaine saw in his eyes. "But, my love will stay the same. Put that on everything, oh yeah." He could tell that Blaine was starting to loose his nerve when he mistakenly pressed a few keys. "Cause if the world's fallin' apart. You still gon' have my heart, put that on everything... Nothin's gonna change."

Blaine suddenly stopped and approached their table. He held out his hand for Kurt, a silent plea to come with him. Kurt takes the hand and he was pulled to the garden of the Restaurant. "Oooh, said nothin's gonna change. Oooh, my love will never.." Blaine let him sit down as he started to sing again. "Some things will never fade away. Hearts on lock so throw the key away. Summer, Winter, Fall. And in the Spring."

Blaine knelt in front of Kurt and touched Kurt's necklace. Blaine rarely acknowledge the presence of the accessory. "Ooh, my love will never change. (Oh no) Life could be unfair. (You know) That I'ma be the one there. (We gon') Love each other just the same." He looked into Kurt's eyes and held his hands in his.

"Seasons will change... Even though I know, seasons will change, baby." Blaine brought them up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on each his fingers. "Oh, but my love will stay the same, put that on everything, oh yeah."

"'Cause if the world's fallin' apart, you still gon' have my heart. My love will never change." The song was finally over and the inevitable giving of answer needed to happen. "Ooh, my love will never change."

Ooh, my love will never change." Blaine let go of his hands and reached into his pocket. "Kurt, can we please get back together?" He pulled out a bracelet and it was the one they gushed at a few months ago.

Kurt looks at him, his mouth hanging open. Blaine surprises him again when he tells him that he'll give him time to think before he tells Blaine his answer.

+**present+**

After the emotional display, Blaine kissed him for the first time in years. There weren't any fireworks or his head exploding from giddiness like it used to. It felt empty and...just, blank. He loves Blaine but... He wasn't **_in_** love with him.

Kurt touched his lips and sighed. There wasn't tingling or any sign that the kiss was good in his mind. Blaine was a good kisser but the kiss they shared was just… it wasn't, it didn't feel right. He pulled out his phone and he didn't know who he could talk to. All of his friends liked Blaine. They all loved him and all of them believed that they should get back together. He didn't know how to explain that as much as he loved Blaine... It was just, it wasn't enough to maintain a relationship. He could almost hear Rachel saying that maybe love was enough. He sighed heavily.

He ended up at a bar a few blocks away from the cafe. He realised the lateness of the hour and the shop might be closed already. He entered the bar and walked towards the bar. He asked for a glass of scotch and he contemplated if he should get a beer. He wasn't planning on getting drunk but he was planning on having buzz. He needed to get rid of the tension in his body. The blasting of the music was annoying and he suddenly remembered why he hated going to places bars or any place that consisted of drunken people dancing, the smell of smoke everywhere and the music blasting to a point that people will be temporarily deaf after they leave. He wondered how Sebastian or anyone for that matter could ever stomach coming to a place like this.

Then the DJ lowers the volume and announces that it was time for some blues. People began to pair off and he couldn't believe his ears when Air Supply's All out of Love began blasting in the speakers. He wanted to walk up to the DJ and ask what his problem was but he was reminded that his role in the bar was fairly insignificant. He drank the contents of the glass and gestured at the bartender to get him the bottle. He wondered why Blaine didn't choose this song, it was more appropriate but then again, it wasn't.

If he asked for Blaine to wait for him to be ready then... He can sing this song to Blaine but he had to modify the lyrics. **_I'm lying alone, with my hand on the phone thinking of you til it hurts. _**Thinking too much. He grimaced as he began to realise that sooner or later he needed to face Blaine. He can't avoid him forever. He sighed as he began to glide his finger on the rim of the glass. He was out of love. "Hey stranger." He looked up and saw Oliver taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiled and he could feel himself melt at the accent of the man. "Just getting a drink."

"And what situation would warrant you to drink?" Oliver asked. "Did something happen to your father?"

"W- What?" Kurt's brows furrowed and then, he chuckled as he shook his head. "No, my dad's fine. He's well, actually. Just, my friends being...them."

"Ah, pressuring you again in getting back together with that cheater of a ex-boyfriend of yours?" Oliver smirked, taking a sip of his own drink. He snatched Kurt's glass away and took a whiff before grimacing and giving it back to him. "Never been a fan of scotch, more of a brandy, whiskey type of man."

Kurt leaned closer to Oliver, motioning him to lean closer as well. "Anything I say to you whilst I was drunk cannot be repeated." Kurt whispered gravely when Oliver was near enough. It takes a moment for it to sink in before Oliver laughed, shaking his head. He claps a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He wants to get back together."

"And of course you said...?" Oliver asked. Oliver emptied his glass before grabbing the bottle in front of Kurt. He steals a glance at Kurt who stayed silent. He moved closer to the man. "Kurt! You said what?"

Kurt looks startled. He was spacing out again. He sighed. He seemed to be disappearing in his mind again. "I..."

"Don't tell me you said yes." Oliver's eyebrow arched. "You did, didn't you?"

Oliver's tone sounded a bit incredulous and daring him to say yes because there'll be silent judgement coming after it. "I didn't answer." Kurt snapped at him. "Before I could work up the courage to say no, he told me that he'll give me time to think about it." He sighed and leaned back on the back rest of his stool.

"You don't need time." Oliver said knowingly.

Kurt looks at him, his eyebrow arching. "You think you know what I want?"

Oliver leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Sweetheart, I don't think, I know." He whispered, his hot breath on his ear. "I know what you want and its not him."

"Your confidence in that statement is almost convincing." Kurt smirked. Oliver then removes Kurt's hand from his glass and place their glasses and the bottle in the bar, gesturing to the bartender to keep it safe. He takes Kurt's hand and pulls him towards the dance floor. "Some people ask before they pull them to dance with them. Best way to avoid sexual harassment cases."

"Oh, love. Why bother asking when I know you'll say yes?" Oliver asked, wrapping Kurt's arms around his neck. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and began grinding against him. Oliver then leaned in to whisper. "I'm just here to remind you that you're a New York Boy now, Kurt. And that Blaine might be the prince you dreamed of when you were younger... but we, both of us, well, you came to a realistion that he's not the prince meant to sweep you off your feet or keep you on your toes. Neither am I."

"Oli." Kurt looked at him.

Oliver kissed his cheek and he didn't say another word, just danced with Kurt until the song died down. They returned to their seats and Kurt started downing the drink at an alarming rate. "He'll get hurt now but he'll learn to accept your decision. It's better than making him wait or telling him yes and be both unhappy. Make a decision you can live with and be happy."

Kurt looked at him warily. "This is not the place to have this conversation."

"It's the perfect place, love." Oliver winked at him. "But I think bartenders are usually the ones offering the pearls of good advice."

"You'll make an awesome bartender then." Kurt giggled as he poured himself another drink.

Oliver snatched bottle away and shook his head. "Enough of that, love. You're already tipsy and I don't think wandering New York, staggering and whatnot is not a very good idea." Oliver said as he patted his arm. "Come on, up, up. I'll walk you home."

**+a few hours later+**

Sebastian entered the coffee shop. His mother asked him to take over the shop for her since she needed to go to France. He was surprised to see Kurt there. Sebastian half-expected not to see prissy gay at his mother's coffee shop anymore. He looked around it seemed that his mother's employees got it. He strode over to Kurt's table. "Hey Princess, what's with the sunglasses?" Sebastian asked, taking a seat in front of him.

"Go away." Kurt muttered as he pressed his fingers to his temples. Sebastian smirked as he realised that the man was suffering from a hangover. "Go bother someone else."

"If you're waiting f-"

"Your mother is in France, I know. She told me." Kurt snapped at him. "Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?"

Before Sebastian could retort someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but you're in my seat." Sebastian looked up, his eyebrow arching.

"And you are?" Sebastian asked. He was fairly attractive, British, judging by the accent. Of course Hummel will be dating a British man. "Are you Hummel's boyfriend?"

"Oli, just drag another seat and keep your voice down." Kurt had his head cast down, it made him look like he was reading his book.

'Oli' drags a seat next to Sebastian and places a cup of coffee near Kurt's hand. "Serves you right to have a hang over." The british man says. "I'm sorry, I forgot to answer your question. Oliver, Oliver Park, and you are?" He turned towards Sebastian.

"Voices." Kurt mutters under his breath.

"I'll get you a tylenol." Oliver stands up and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Sebastian smirked when Kurt looked at the man, his eyebrow raised. He turned towards Sebastian and sighed. "Not a word." Kurt told him.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Sebastian smirked at him. "But I should have known you're one of those chicks that would for the guys with the accents."

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not a girl." Kurt frowned. "Go bother someone else, Smythe. Not in the mood."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Sebastian looked at him, surprised by the irritation in his voice.

Kurt took the cup and brought it to his lips. "He got me black coffee." Kurt grimaced as he placed it back down on the table.

"I'm guessing the boyfriend is not so perfect?" Sebastian smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kurt snapped.

"What's your order?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

Kurt's eyebrow arched. "Why?"

"So I can ask the barista to make you one, duh." Sebastian answered.

Kurt ignored him for a few moments before sighing and decided to give in. He told Sebastian his usual order. Oliver came back when he walked over to the counter and entered the kitchen so he could make Kurt's order.

Sebastian followed his mother's instructions on how to make the perfect coffee and he didn't really know what she did to make it look so easy because doing it is so goddamn hard. When he was done, he walked back over to the pair. "-etter if you didn't wait any longer telling him." Oliver told him, Sebastian had to admit that the British accent was very appealing to the one listening to it.

"Can we not talk about it?" Kurt asked.

Oliver sighed. "Kurt, as much I want to tell you that you can put it off like your audition for one of the lead soloists during one of our performances in NYADA, this is not like that. This is something you have to do at the soonest possible moment."

"Weren't you listening to Helena when she taught you that it's rude to listen other people's conversations?" Kurt frowned, the jab hitting Sebastian directly. He didn't have to take off the sunglasses because Sebastian knew that Kurt was glaring at him. Sebastian smirked and placed the new cup near Kurt before taking his previous seat.

"He's Helena's son?" Oliver asked. "He's Elliott?" Oh, great. He's one of his mom's regular customers. Then again, Kurt and this Oliver did seem close. It would be perfectly normal if they frequented the shop together.

"Yes, and he's also Sebastian Smythe." Kurt answered.

Oliver's eyebrow rises and realisation dawns on him. "Oh, he's the bloke who tried to steal Blaine away during your high school days, yes? Are you sure that he's not the sod Blaine che-" Oliver stopped and yelped in pain. "That hurt, Kurt." Kurt didn't react. Sebastian's eyebrows arched. Oliver started muttering things like 'Pacifist, my arse' as he massaged his leg.

"I didn't know that you talked about me, Princess. I have to tell you that I'm flattered." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest dramatically. Oliver seemed to have no intention in continuing the sentence.

"Only to talk about your evil schemes." Kurt said as he took another sip from his cup.

Oliver looked at Sebastian, there was a curious look on his face. It was unnerving. If Sebastian got self-conscious, he would have been self-conscious already with the intensity of the look Oliver was giving him. He then turns to Kurt. "Kurt, I have to go. Promise that you'll talk to Blaine today?"

Kurt frowned before sighing. He couldn't believe that Oliver was talking about this in front of Sebastian. "If I catch him." Kurt said. Oliver sighed before touching his hand. He left a few moments later.

"What's up with Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt didn't really know how Sebastian got him to talking but he ended telling Sebastian what happened last night and he couldn't even believe that he also took off his necklace to place it on the table top. "-he thought that I kept it because, well, because I still wanted the things we talked about."

"And you're contemplating if you should because you don't know if you or he could take you breaking his heart?" Sebastian asked. "Well, I think the answer is staring already at you. Or are you such an idiot that it has to slap you on the face or bite you in the ass?"

"It's complicated." Kurt muttered, ignoring the jab on his intelligence… again.

"No, it's pretty simple." Sebastian countered. "It's either you break his heart, make him miserable for a period of time and be happy with your decision or not break his heart and make both of you miserable until the end of your pathetic lives."

"Bu-"

"You want to protect Blaine but all you're doing is coddling him. He's going to get hurt either way." Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "What if I learn to love him?"

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "Can you?" Kurt sighed heavily. If he were being honest with himself then no, he can't. He and Blaine want different things. Kurt wanted to see the world first and Blaine seemed to be ready to settle down now. Kurt wanted to pursue his career in Fashion and all of them expect him to pursue the career in Broadway because it was his dream during high school, but dreams can change right? "You're just scared of hurting him."

Kurt's eyebrow raised and he remembered that he was talking to Sebastian Smythe. He tilted his head and he took off his sunglasses, finally able to take in the brightness of his surroundings, "So what exactly is your angle?"

"My angle?" Sebastian repeated. He smirked and chuckled when realisation dawned on him. "Oh god, you still think that I like your boy, don't you?"

"You were pretty adamant on stealing him away." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Even if I were hung up on him, Hummel... I would have moved on by now." Sebastian smirked. "Or don't you think I would have known about your break-up if I did?"

"Ah, I suppose." Kurt shrugged, he took a sip of the caramel macchiato and he had to admit that Helena's cups were better than this but oh well, it was better than the drinks of the other coffee shops. He sighed. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here, talking to you." Sebastian smirked at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and he was tempted to smack the back of his head. "Really? I didn't notice. I thought that was a meerkat groaning out of pain."

"You make it sound like you hate hearing my voice." Sebastian smirked at him.

Kurt looked at him. "What makes you think I like hearing your whiny voice?"

"You keep making me talk." Sebastian simply said and left the table.

**A/N: Leave me some reviews?:) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: T**

**Categories: M/M, Mentions of F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 3800 more or less**

**Relationship: Mentions of Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/OC, Jeff (Glee)/ Nick (Warbler)**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, OCs, Mentions of Blaine Anderson, Nick (Warbler), Jeff (Glee), Mentions of Rachel Berry and other New Directions**

**A/N: This is short! But I've written ¼ of chapter 4! So it might be up by tomorrow night! I just want to thank everyone who listed my stories to their favourites and story alerts. It means so much to me. Thank you!:)**

Sebastian looked at the time and he was surprised that it was already past 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He absently ran a hand through his hair and placed his pen down the table. He closed his books and notebooks opting to take a break for an hour or two. He yawned and sighed when his glasses fogged up a bit. He removed his glasses, wiping it with the cloth in its case. He scratched his eyes before putting them back on, contemplating what he should do before continuing for his subjects. He propped up his elbow on the desk and looked back at the time. It was almost after lunch, it was the perfect time to grab a light lunch. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed out to the café.

He scanned the coffee shop and just as expected, Kurt Hummel was sitting there. He wasn't reading a book today. He had his sketchpad on his table, a set of pencils were on top of it. Kurt was staring at the paper, looking contemplative. He looked like his usual self, his hair was as always styled but there were bags under his eyes. It looked like the Princess of his former Rivals hasn't been getting enough sleep. And he was noticing this because…? He shook his head and decided to walk over to him. "Hey Princess." His hands were slightly stained with black ink.

"Go away, Meerkat." Kurt mumbled as he waived him off. The response lacked energy and it made Sebastian's eyebrow arch. He sat down at his usual seat, the one across Kurt, and decided that pestering Hummel would be more entertaining, lunch could wait. "Of course you can join me, Smythe, take a seat. I don't mind at all because that's what I meant by go away." Kurt said sarcastically. Sebastian couldn't see it but he knew that Kurt was rolling his eyes at him. "What do you want?"

For the past month and a half, Kurt has continued to coming to the coffee shop even after he found out that Helena was Sebastian's mother which somehow surprised him a bit. He distinctly remembered Rachel Berry coming through the doors of the café and after spotting him by the counter; she kind of went a bit little overboard with her craziness and demanded him to tell her what he was doing at that particular coffee shop while there were hundreds of other coffee shops that would fit his snobbish attitude. He just arched his eyebrow and told her that his mother owned the shop. After throwing a few insults at her, she declared that the shop just lost a loyal customer. He just rolled her eyes and ignored her. She wasn't really significant during his chase for Blaine back in high school, she didn't get even an eighth of the insults that Sebastian threw Hummel's way and yet here he was, acting civilly with him. "Nothing really; I have nothing better to do. What are you doing? Designing a float?"

"Go away. You're giving me a headache with your perfume." Kurt said, pinching his nose to emphasize his point.

Sebastian smirked and closed Kurt's sketchpad. "Staring at the paper won't make a miraculous design somehow appear on there, you know." Sebastian told him. "Come on, Princess. Let's grab some lunch."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He was about to open his sketchpad again when Sebastian snatched it away. It's been a month since they started to talk civilly with one another, it did help that Kurt's been practically living inside the shop for the past month and a half. There were still bantering and arguing but most of it was done without the bite and cruelty that they both laced their words with in the past. Sebastian and Kurt could almost be called friends but when people ask them, they're just two people tolerating each other for the sake of peace within the shop. Who calls bullshit to that? "Sebastian." He groaned as he ran a hand down his face. "Give it back." Kurt looked tired.

"I'll give it back after we have lunch." Sebastian told him firmly. "I promise I'll give it back after we come back."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously before sighing heavily and started to deposit his things inside his bag. The pencils were placed carefully inside a case as well as his other belongings. Sebastian watched as Kurt and when he realized what he was doing he wanted, he jerked back startling Kurt out of his daze. "What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Hurry up, Princess. I want to eat within this century if you don't mind." Sebastian said as he tucked the sketchpad under his arm.

Kurt sighed again and looked at him warily. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a sec." He said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and stood up. Sebastian was staring at him again. It wasn't the first time he noticed how white Kurt's skin was or how the blush on his cheeks tinted his skin oh so prettily. "What?" He heard Kurt ask. He realised he was caught staring and he shook his head. "You are acting strange today… well, stranger than normal."

"Something about the company, maybe." Sebastian said as he burrowed his hands inside his pockets. Kurt gently smacks his arm and rolls his eyes. "So, what's your reason today?" Sebastian asked as they walked towards the brand new restaurant 8 blocks away from the café. "Are you planning on staying until closing again?" Sebastian asked when Kurt didn't respond to his last question.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe, Nick and Jeff are stopping by today." He answering both his question in a monotone that wasn't like the Kurt Hummel that he's been encountering since the day he met.

"Bullshit. So we're going back to the guessing game?" Sebastian's eyebrow arched as he shot him a side glance. "You only found out they were coming earlier."

"I knew letting you watch 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' with me was a bad idea." Kurt said as they walked towards the restaurant. "But if you must know, Rachel is being overbearing." It was a bit bizarre how an afternoon can change the state of a relationship, if you could call it that.

**+a month ago+**

For the past two weeks, Kurt has been hiding out in Un Petit Coin de Paris from his friends except maybe for Sam, who didn't really care about his decision in telling Blaine to move on... The others had been tolerable. The only ones who were acting like nuisances were Rachel, Mercedes and Tina; the worst being awarded to Rachel who has taken it up on herself to guilt trip Kurt into feeling something for Blaine again. She kept repeating things like they were destined to be together anyway, why not just get together now, get to know each other and somehow rediscover their spark. Kurt stopped listening when she said that he wouldn't be with anyone anyway. Even if things didn't turn out great for either him and Blaine, both of them deserve so much more than the next best thing, they both deserved the best not just the second best. Sometimes they'd tell him how heartbroken Blaine is, how he had "Hopelessly devoted to you" on loop on his iPod since that day. Was it wrong for him to follow his heart? Was it wrong for him to choose a choice where he knew he could be happy with? He almost argued that if they had a connection, they would have already found it during one of the 'friendly' dates. Kurt still refused to call them as dates.

He took a deep breath and concentrated the book he was trying to reading, trying to push the thoughts of Blaine and his friends out of his mind. "I knew I'd find you here." He heard a very familiar voice say. He closed his eyes and hoped that he was imagining it but all hope was lost when he heard the scrapping of the chair's legs against the floor. "You've been avoiding me."

"Gee, I have no idea why." Kurt said sarcastically, he opened his eyes and kept his eyes trained on the book. He didn't spare Rachel a glance because acknowledging her presence would only make her sprout out her opinions about his and Blaine's relationship.

"Don't be like that." Rachel said, a lace of hurt, irritation and warriness in her tone. "I'm just trying to help."

Kurt slammed the book shut and finally looked at her. "I don't see how having me get back together with Blaine is going to help."

"You still love him, don't you?" Rachel said, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest in the process. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Kurt sighed heavily and shook his head. "Just let it go, Rachel." Kurt told him, grabbing another book from the pile in front of him. "I will always love Blaine but, I can't be with him. It's not the same, okay?" Kurt looked at her. He was getting exasperated with this. It's already been two weeks, two freaking weeks. When will they let this go? "I am content, happy with my life. I don't want to change anything."

Rachel reached and grabbed the book from Kurt's hand, effectively earning herself a glare from the boy. "Kurt, if this is about Blaine's cheating, he swore that it was a one ti-" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Kurt looked up and Sebastian stood there, for once, there wasn't a smirk on his face, just a look of entire shock. Kurt arched his eyebrow and it seemed to snap Sebastian out of his daze. Kurt looked at Rachel warily, he didn't really want people to know that Blaine cheated on him from him. It wasn't his secret to tell. "Hey Princess." He heard Sebastian call his attention. "Maman wants you to try this." He placed a slice cake in front of Kurt. "It's a new recipe for cheesecake." Sebastian then turned to Rachel. "Well, hello Barbara. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Rachel frowned at him. "Hello Sebastian." Kurt didn't miss the disdainful look she shot at the boy who interrupted their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smirked. "Well, as you know, my mother owns this shop. I think I can, no... I distinctly remember you telling me a few months ago, I won't be seeing you here again."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "So that's why you disliked coming here all of a sudden!" Rachel was being ridiculous. Why would she stop going to a place just because of someone? Then again it was Rachel. He looked at Sebastian who had his usual smirk back on his face then at Rachel who looked like she was going to explode. Really, the girl gets easily riled up. He turned to the brunette. "I'll be sure to taste it. Tell Helena that it looks wonderful." Sebastian nodded and left them.

"How can you act so civilly with him?" Rachel asked when Kurt sat back then. "He was so mean and he even hurt Blaine."

Kurt propped up his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand. "That slushie wasn't really meant to hit my face."

"What?" Rachel's tone sounded so scandalised that one would think that the act was done so it could hurt her. "It doesn't matter what it was meant for, he still hurt Blaine."

"I know." Kurt told her. She shot him a wary look. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why or how you could forgive him so easily after everything? After he insulted you every chance he got, after he tried to steal Blaine away, how can you even talk to him?" Rachel asked, her voice was soft but Kurt could hear the silent accusations behind the words. "How can you forgive him and not be willing to forgive Blaine?"

"I already forgave him, Rachel." Kurt growled, feeling so sick of the conversation. "This isn't some petty grudge, Rachel. Why can't you all see that?" He asked. "I was angry at him for so long that I almost lost myself in anger." Kurt hissed. "I'm not mad at him, I told him to move on with his life. Live his life without me."

"But, he can-"

"He can, he did it the past 4 years, didn't he?" Kurt picked up his fork and started picking at the dessert in front of him.

"No, he- that's not the point." Rachel frowned. She sounded frustrated. "The point is that he waited for you." Rachel told him. "Kurt, you were meant to be."

Kurt dropped the fork and started packing his things. He was not going to seat here and listen to Rachel Berry tell him how he should be living his life. "Rachel, you have an idea how much I loved Blaine but he doesn't have my heart anymore. I care about him very much." He said as he dumped the last book in his bag. "But I'm not getting back together with Blaine, okay? And it isn't because of him cheating on me when we were together. It's about me wanting something different from the life we dreamed off." With that, he picked up his things and walked out of the cafe. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Helena.

To Helena: _Can you hold my table for me please? I'll be coming back. Just need to take a breather._

From Helena: _Don't worry, Mon Cheri. We'll keep it warm for you. Your friend is still here._

From Unknown Number: _Your walk-out was a little weak, princess. The gay face I encountered during high school would have made a spectacle out of that._

It didn't even take a second before Kurt was able to figure out who the text was from. He saved the number before replying.

To Sebastian: _Shut up Meerkat. I'm not even going to ask how you got my number. Stalker._

Kurt stopped and leaned against a wall a couple of blocks away from the cafe.

From Sebastian: _Get over yourself. Maman wanted me to ask if you were alright. And shouldn't I be creeped out that you already know that it was from me?_

To Sebastian: _I should have known that you're a mama's boy, CW. Why didn't you get Helena's fashion sense? And It was not that hard to figure out._

From Sebastian: _Gee, Hummel. I don't know, it might be because I'm a male unlike you? Or did McKinley fail to teach you some basic human anatomy among other things?_

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Sebastian's text messages. And he stopped in his musings when he realised what he did. He shook his head and tried to remind himself not to think too much about it. Sebastian was the only guy...person he could be as bitchy as he can be without even worrying about hurting his feelings because he could throw back an insult just as easily back to Kurt. In the two weeks that past when Sebastian was in-charge of the coffee shop of Helena, Kurt was able to conclude that Sebastian can be a decent person. It was proved that they could actually have a conversation without shedding blood.

To Sebastian: _You shouldn't be so fashionably impaired. You lived in France! Maybe you weren't there when anatomy was taught, Meerkat. I'm a male too, just more in touch with my feminine side._

From Sebastian: _And that doesn't actually justify anything, Princess._

From Helena: _We're heading out for lunch. Join us cheri?_

**+present+**

Kurt thought back to that day fondly, remembering at how much fun he had with Helena and somehow not so unfortunately with Sebastian. They had an impromptu shopping trip that Helena insisted to pay for the things he bought. He didn't get the chance to say no. He also had the chance to join Helena in picking out something for Sebastian who grudgingly agreed to try on everything that Kurt and Helena picked. "Spacing out again, Hummel." Sebastian said, snapping his fingers in front of Kurt's face.

"What?" Kurt looked at him and yawned. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"You really have a problem focusing." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes at him. "Maman told me to tell you that you'll be coming to their wedding anniversary party next month."

The waiters arrived with their order. Kurt repeated the sentence in his head for a second before saying "That doesn't like a question…" Kurt smiled at the waiter as thanks and looked at Sebastian.

"Because it wasn't." Sebastian smirked. "She says that you've always made an excuse to not go."

"It's because I really have to do something on that!" Kurt said as he picked up his fork.

Sebastian smirked and shrugged. "She's also asking you to design her dress." Sebastian told him. "I don't why she wants to look like a Puerto Rican Pride Float on her Anniversary party but hey, it's her party."

"Well, maybe it's like a choice you make when you choose to partner your chequered vans with a plain white polo and khakis." Kurt smirked as he looked down at his food.

"I didn't know you paid so much attention on what I wear, Princess." Sebastian smirked as he picked up his own utensils and started on his meal.

Kurt rolled his eyes before he met Sebastian's gaze head-on. "I'm a helpful soul; my fashionista side reaches out to the most fashionably impaired people even those who are hopeless."

"Is your fashionista side blind too? Because I don't think it can tell girl clothes from boy clothes." Sebastian asked conversationally.

"You mean like the men you manage to score with at the gay clubs?" Kurt asked innocently. "I don't think so."

Sebastian just chuckled at that and ate his lunch. Kurt stared at him for a minute or two before he realised he was doing. He felt his cheeks heat at the realisation and he looked down again at his food. After a few minutes, a new conversation topic starts and banter ensues.

When they get back to the café, the closed sign was already hanging on the door. Helena was sitting with Nick and Jeff, they all looked too excited to be talking about anything business related then again, it was Helena Smythe they were talking about. Helena could talk about anything with so much enthusiasm that it was infectious to anyone she talks to. Nick then points at their direction and Helena turns around, her smile was almost blinding. "Doux Elliott, où avez-vous été chère?" She asks as she walks over to him to give him a hug. "Kurt chère, tu es en lambeaux. C'est quelque chose qui se passe?" She pats her cheek before giving him a hug as well. (English Translation: Sweet Elliot, where have you been?; Kurt dear, you look ragged. Is something the matter?)

"I'm fine, Helena." Kurt told her as he hugged back. "Hey Nick, Jeff." He turns to Sebastian and holds out his hand. "Where's my sketchpad?"

Sebastian sighs and hands it over to him. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Sebastian asked as he handed the sketchpad to Kurt.

Helena was the one who answers the question. "Well, we were talking about what we can do for your father and mine's wedding anniversary party next month." She then pulls Kurt to her side. "Which you will be attending, no excuses, do we have that clear, mon chère?"

"I already told him maman, he seemed to agree earlier while we were having lunch." Sebastian answered as he sunk in the seat next to Jeff. Kurt was then pushed to the seat beside Sebastian while Helena sat beside him.

"Auntie wants the Warblers to perform at the party." Jeff told him.

"Why can't we hire a band instead?" Sebastian asked, not really liking the idea. He didn't like singing in front of their relatives in his grandfather's side who he was pretty sure would be dominating the party since most of their relatives were in France.

"Because I want them to see how talented you are!" Helena said. "Really, you don't show them how better you are than them." Now Kurt realises that Helena was also one of the causes of her son's cocky attitude. "Did Elliott tell you that you'll be designing my dress?" Kurt could only nod and Helena grinned. She described the dress she wanted to have. She wanted to have a simple but yet elegant dress. She wanted it in the shade of Robin's egg in which the three boys with them stared at them, their eyebrows furrowing.

"Robin's egg?" Sebastian asked. "What the hell is robin's egg?"

"It's a shade of blue." Kurt explained, without looking from his sketchpad. He was beginning to draw the dress to give Helena on what he could come up with.

Jeff watched as Sebastian stared at his mother and Kurt. But he wasn't really staring at both of them, was he? Jeff nudged Nick and subtly told Nick to look at their best friend. Nick smirks and squeezed Jeff's hand. It might be nothing but it was a start. They all knew that Kurt captured Sebastian's interest but during high school, it was out of hatred but right now… they weren't sure what it was now. "So about the performances?" Nick asks Helena. "Who do you want to perform?"

Kurt stops and looks at Helena. "Well, you suggested asking the other Warblers, yes?" She then turned to Kurt, smiling. "And maybe… Kurt, Could you ask Oliver to perform as well?"

"Why not ask hi—" Sebastian started to say but stopped to glare at Kurt who smiled innocently next to him. "As I was saying… why not ask Kurt to perform as well?" Sebastian continued, smirking at Kurt.

Helena didn't seem to notice the interaction that happened and beamed. "Oh yes! How could I forget?! You're in the NYADA program as well as in Fashion. Then there, Oliver, Kurt, the Warblers and I want a number where the four of you will perform, promise that you will, please?"

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to perform for Helena, it was just that he didn't know if he could perform, design all the while trying to keep up with his responsibilities for school and his school. But Helena has been an Angel to him ever since the day he met her and she couldn't say no. "Of course." He smiled and then turned to glare at Sebastian who just smirked back at him. Both of them didn't notice how that the three were watching them.

**A/N: If you haven't read my stories 'They don't know about us' & 'In our own world', don't read beyond this point.:) So I've noticed a lot of inconsistencies regarding this verse. From the timeline of In their Own World… These are the headcanons:**

**1****st****: the New Directions members except for Sam are not aware of how serious Sebastian and Kurt's relationship are. They know that they're dating but they don't know if it's in the friends with benefits stage or the boyfriend stage. They know that they have feelings for each other because of the declaration of Kurt and Sebastian on Kurt's birthday in the Karaoke Bar.**

**2****nd****: Kurt and Sebastian's relationship doesn't have a label, for now it's lacking of a label because it works for them. **

**3****rd****: Kurt goes on the dates that Rachel sets him up with Sebastian's approval.**

**4****th****: Blaine and Kurt still goes out to dinner, usually Sebastian comes with them but there are times that Sebastian doesn't.**

**5****th****: Rachel still doesn't like Sebastian. She takes advantage of the fact that Kurt and Sebastian are not exactly together, together to set Kurt up with guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: T**

**Categories: M/M, Mentions of F/M**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Word Count: 3200 more or less**

**Relationship: Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/OC, Jeff (Glee)/ Nick (Warbler)**

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Sebastian, Nick (Warbler), Jeff (Glee), OCs**

**A/N: As promised, the 4****th**** chapter. Urgh. I told myself that I'd write at least 5000+ words for this chapter but it'll be dragging if I make it any longer. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. That chapter will include the reunion of the Warblers (more of dancing Sebastian.:D) and the Wedding Anniversary Party of Sebastian's parents!**

**This takes place about a month after the last chapter.:)**

"Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me." Kurt began to sing and he stole a glance at Sebastian, the glance made his heart beat faster than it should. He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. Sebastian was looking at his hand that was on his knee while the other patted to his other knee to the sweet beat of the song. "But bear this in mind, it was meant to be." Kurt risked another glance at his partner. Sebastian was smiling and if Kurt believed that his heart couldn't beat any faster, he was wrong. "And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me." Kurt leaned back as Sebastian leaned closer to his microphone.

Kurt looked down as Sebastian's voice started to fill the room. It blended with the instruments so perfectly. He didn't notice the way Sebastian's eyes lifted and looked at him as he started to sing the second stanza. "I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile." Sebastian didn't leave Kurt as he sang rest of the lines of the verse. "You've never loved your stomach or your thighs." Sebastian seemed to have realised he was staring because he tore his gaze away from Kurt and opted to close his eyes. "The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine."

Kurt then looked up, just as Sebastian glanced back at him, they caught each other's gaze and held them for a minute or two. "But I'll love them endlessly." Their voices sounded like a piano and a violin. They were both lovely instruments. They created beautiful music individually and when played together, it creates a beautiful perfect harmony that all can fall in love with. "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth." Kurt was the first one to break the eye contact. He stared at the far wall, he ignored the sense that keeps telling him that Sebastian was still looking at him. "But if I do, it's you, Oh it's you," But like the instruments, when one tries to forcefully overpower the other, then they create disaster. The beautiful music may just be a distant memory. They, Helena, Nick, Jeff and now Oliver, needed to play this right to create the perfect harmony, relationship between the two. "They add up to... I'm in love with you, and all these little things."

**+three days before+**

Sebastian brought Kurt's coffee to him and sat next to him. "Where's ours?" Jeff asked, looking expectantly. Sebastian's eyebrow arched and Jeff smirked before going silent beside Nick. Kurt took the cup and smiled at Sebastian before he settled in his seat next to the man. "So the other Warblers friends agreed to do it and they'll be arriving a day before your parents' anniversary party to give us a day to practice our routine. They want to pull off a Klaine."

"Really?" Kurt asked dryly. He looked Jeff who was smiling sheepishly at him.

"They named it that." Nick informed him. "But yeah, Clarington will discuss it with you when they arrive, Seb."

"Fun." Sebastian frowned.

"Have you guys decided on a song yet?" Oliver asked as he dragged a seat to their table. "I mean, you four have been jumping from one song to another in our practices."

"Well, we would have decided on a song if Meerkat here made up his mind." Kurt said before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Where's my coffee?" Oliver asked when he noticed that Kurt and Sebastian were the only ones who had coffee in their hands.

"Get your own, England." Sebastian leaned back, Kurt hid his smile by taking another sip.

"That hurts, Sebastian." Oliver placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "I thought we've already formed a bond over the love for singing and music."

"I thought you formed a bond over the distasteful choice in clothing." Kurt said, non-challantly. Chuckling at the scowls he got from both men.

"At least I'm wearing boy clothes, Princess." Sebastian said, placing his cup on top of the table.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You still shop in the children's section, Smythe?" Kurt asked. "I didn't know they carry your size but then again, I guess its fitting since you have the maturity of a 12 year old." Kurt smiled sweetly at Sebastian.

Sebastian turned back at him and Oliver, Jeff and Nick couldn't help but sigh because they knew that they will throw back insults and retorts for hours on end until one forfeits which was next to impossible at times. They can't help but feel exasperated but at the same feel fond at the interaction of Kurt and Sebastian. They could see the pair's eyes lighting up whenever they engage in their banters.

"As much as I love listening to you love birds banter and insult each other, us three still have to practice the song you'll be singing." Oliver said, clapping his hands loudly to get their attention. "So if you don't mind, please decide now."

"We are not lovebirds." They both muttered under their breaths.

"Not the point." Oliver frowned. "Song?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and shrugged. They spent yesterday at the shop listening to love songs. Sadly, there weren't any that Sebastian liked. "We listened to some songs yesterday..."

"And I didn't find any song that would be nice enough to sing for maman and papa." Sebastian said as he pulled out his phone.

"How about Little things by One Direction?" Nick asked, remembering the nice ballad.

"Isn' that a self-esteem song?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah but its sweet." Kurt said as he took another sip from his coffee. "You're getting good at this, Meerkat." He said as he licked his lips and placed down his cup down on the table.

If they weren't watching Sebastian and Kurt they wouldn't have caught the genuine that flashed on Sebastian's smile before it turned into a smirk. "What can I say? I'm perfect."

"Yeah… right. In what Universe?" Kurt asked. Kurt glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, damn." He groaned, making all eyes fall on him. He didn't seem to notice as he began to pack up his things.

"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to get back to my workshop." Kurt told him. "The dress, its not done ye-, I have to get back." He picked up his cup and looked at Sebastian who was already standing up. "Where are you going?"

Sebastian looked at him. "Well, you still have my camera there; I have to start making the video now that we have a song."

"So you guys good with that? Little things by One Direction?" Jeff asked. Nick and Oliver nodded. "Alright then. You two do what you have to do and we'll go practice at Oliver's place and we'll up on Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sebastian said as he reached for the things that Kurt was carrying. It was an action that the three had noticed for the past two weeks. It might have going on even before they noticed but the two didn't seem to notice the change. Kurt just eyed him suspiciously for a few second before Sebastian rolls his eyes and Kurt relents. They didn't want to call on it at the risk that they'd stop doing it. They all watched as the two left the cafe, they could already hear them bickering about Kurt's dress design for Helena.

"I didn't know that they were seeing each other outside practice." Oliver said as he turned to look at the two. They were exchanging quirky smiles and subtle knuckles as the two disappeared from their sight. They seemed to have just registered the question and just answered him with a shrug.

"We didn't know either." Jeff said, a little too enthusiastic for someone if you asked Oliver. Oliver arched a brow and turned to Nick.

"I can smell something's up." Oliver said as he leaned back on his seat. He looked at them and finally put two and two together. He laughed earning himself a look from the pair in front of him. He grinned. "What's your plan?"

"What plan?" Jeff asked, feigning innocence that would have worked if he wasn't smiling like an idiot.

"Your plan to somehow make those idiots realise or see or whatever, they can work like wheels in a clock?" Oliver asked, further expanding his question. Jeff just kept staring at him. He sighed before rephrasing his question to a simpler one. "How do you plan on getting them together?"

"Well, the party is one of them." Jeff said and Nick slapped a hand on his eyes. Oliver smirked as the blonde just blew their cover.

Oliver proppped up his elbow and leaned in. "You do realise that the best way is to make them make their own way to each other's arm, yes?"

"Of course that's the best way but if we do that... Then they'll both be old men when they realise that." Jeff sighed, shaking his head. "We're just helping where we can, making it happen a little faster."

"We're not forcing them together either." Nick piped in. "Auntie is just making a way for them to spend time with each other."

"I should have known Helena was somehow involved." Oliver shook his head fondly.

"You won't tell Kurt, right?" Jeff asked, suddenly realising that they were talking to Kurt's best friend or closest friend or whatever the british man considered himself as to Kurt.

"I don't think I'll like helping him hide the body or bodies in this case when he decides that he wants to murder all of you." Oliver scrunched up his nose. "So no, I'm ruling that option out."

"Good, because we're going to need your help, mon chere." Helena said, startling the three boys gathered at a corner. They all looked up and smiled when she placed the tray of cups on the table.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Oliver asked her, he had a smile on his face to take the bite off his question.

**+present time+**

Kurt leans away from his microphone to watch Sebastian sing the 3rd verse. The man had his eyes closed and the words that Sebastian sang were heart-warming. "You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk, in your sleep." Sebastian smiled, he looked like he remembered something and it looked so fond, and he hoped that everyone missed the fond look he threw Kurt's way but he was unfortunate because almost everyone in the room with him noticed save for one person. "And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me." Sebastian seemed to be lost in the moment but it broke when Kurt began to sing. He stole a glance at Kurt. He didn't know when he began to think that Kurt resembled an Angel with his pale white skin and high pitched voice that could go octaves down because the realisation didn't feel 3 days old or a week. He felt like he's known for a long time. 3 days ago, he realised that he didn't have a problem with himself thinking that Kurt Hummel was, is beautiful and he didn't know what he felt about that sudden realisation. It felt right but it still somehow didn't sit well in his head.

"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape." Kurt smiled as he remembered the time they tried to record a greeting for Sebastian's present. It wasn't a complete disaster but it was funny enough to bring a smile on Kurt's face. "You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans."

**+three days ago+**

"Hey Gayface. Are you almost done with maman's dress?" Sebastian poked his head inside the room, planning on asking Kurt to go out for dinner with him. They both needed the break. He found the dress near the table, fitted into a mannequin that was the same size of his mother. It looked done. He scanned the room and found the boy sleeping on the couch. He went in, planning on waking up the boy. But when he was there, all he could do was stare. The window allowed some of the moon's light to enter the room and when it hit where Kurt was, Sebastian thought it was angel. As stupid as it was, he didn't care if he was already threading dangerous waters with his feelings towards Kurt. He couldn't help it, Kurt just made it feel right, feel safe to feel it.

Kurt then mumbled something, Sebastian froze. _Shit. Did he wake up? _But Kurt's breathing was still even and his eyes were still closed. Kurt then mumbled something again and he almost laughed when he realised that he was still asleep. Who would have thought that Kurt talked in his sleep? "What is it, princess?"

"Shut up, Sebastian. I'm not a princess." Kurt replied sleepily, he still sounded irritated though.

"Hmm?" Sebastian chuckled quietly. "Really?"

"I don't want to be a princess." Kurt said, still sound asleep. He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a sleeping Kurt.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Kurt didn't answer though. He just mumbled something unintelligible and turned over to his side. Sebastian decided to just order in some Chinese and work on the video while he waited for Kurt to wake up.

The Chinese arrived 30 minutes later, and after he paid for it, He brought it over to Kurt's sewing room. He settled on the foot of the couch near Kurt's head. He was surprised when Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and he leaned his head on Sebastian's. "You smell nice." Sleeping Kurt mumbled against his shoulder.

Sebastian tried his best not to laugh and say, 'I thought I gave you a headache' but settled on teasing him when he woke up. He didn't have to wait too long about it because after an hour, Kurt woke up. "Good morning Princess."

"Oh my god." Kurt jerked back, removing his arms around Sebastian's. "What the hell, Smythe?!"

"You're the one who wrapped their arms around me, Princess." Sebastian smirked, he handed him the Chinese he ordered for Kurt.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Kurt asked. He took the box from Sebastian. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and Sebastian didn't have to face him to know that he was smirking at him.

"You know it'll only be weird if you make it weird." Sebastian told him. Kurt sighed and slid down next to Sebastian. "We're okay?"

"Mhmm." Kurt hummed as he opened the box and began eating. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded as he hit a few keys before turning to Kurt. "The dress looks nice."

"Do you have a fever?" Kurt placed a hand on Sebastian's forehead. They both ignored the sudden tingling sensation on their skin when they touched. "Was that a compliment? Or were my ears just playing tricks on me?"

"Well, I mean for a Puerto Rican pride float." Sebastian added, snickering.

"And there's the Sebastian I know." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

Sebastian chuckled and closed the laptop. "Did you know you talk when you're asleep?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt's eyes widened and clasped a hand over his mouth. "What did I say?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged, feigning indifference. "Well, not much..." Kurt sighed in relief. Sebastian smirked. "but you did say that I smell nice." Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's look of horror. "So much for smelling like Craig's list and always giving you a headache huh?"

"Oh my god." Kurt groaned as he tipped his head back. _Note to self: Never sleep when Sebastian Smythe is around._

**+present time+**

Kurt glanced at Sebastian and gave him a small smile. Their relationship didn't change that much in their eyes. But the others could tell that they were more comfortable with one another. "But you're perfect to me." Sebastian smiled back and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. It wasn't the first time they've done that. For the past month they've been practicing for Sebastian's parents' anniversary, Kurt and Sebastian seemed to have grown closer.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth." Both of them were smiling at each other. "But if it's true, It's you, It's you." Kurt's cheeks were burning and he had to look away by closing his eyes. "They add up to I'm in love with you, And all these little things."

Nick and Jeff leaned into their microphone, popping whatever bubble the lead singers were in. They both have their cheeks tinted with faint red marks and it was the first time Nick and Jeff saw Sebastian Smythe actually blush. "You'll never love yourself, half as much as I love you." Nick's playing didn't stop playing the guitar and Jeff shook the maracas-like instrument to the soft beat of the ballad. "You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you to,." Nick looked at Jeff who smiled back at him. "If I let you know, I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, Oh."

Sebastian then leaned in to his microphone, as they leaned away from their microphones and began singing the chorus. "And I've just let these little things Slip, out of my mouth, 'Cause it's you, oh it's you, It's you, They add up to And I'm in love with you, And all these little things." Kurt's heart was beating in his ears. He had a crush on Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe, of all people. He was crushing on Sebastian Smythe. Kurt seemed to snap out of his daze when the said man's hand was suddenly on his knee, squeezing it. The man seemed to know when he was spacing out. He gave a small smile again at Sebastian in which Sebastian returned with a smirk.

They all now leaned into their own microphones and began singing the chorus together. "I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth, but if it's true, It's you, it's you, They add up to, I'm in love with you, And all your little things."

"Perfect!" Oliver clapped his hands and approached quartet. "All of you were, just... Amazing." Oliver said as he sighed. "Just do it like you did it here, exactly as you did it here." Oliver stopped at that. He hoped he got his message across. "Just make it feel natural, that's the most important part of this song, yes?" The best part of all this was that the glances and the smiles exchanged between weren't part of the act. That was all them. "I wish I recorded and showed Helena. She will be really thrilled. Why didn't I record that?"

"Your fangirl is showing, England." Sebastian smirked at the British man.

"Shut up, Sebastian." Oliver said as he tried to mentally beat himself up for not recording the practice session.

**A/N: Soooo. How was it? Was it good? Was it merh(bad)? Reviews please?:D**


End file.
